


Your Love... (Naruto: NejiTen with BORUTO)

by ReinesYatogami647



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Children, F/M, Love, Romance, love transcends death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinesYatogami647/pseuds/ReinesYatogami647
Summary: Tenten was asked by Hyuga - no, Uzumaki Hinata to babysit a little Boruto. The two were getting along when..."Auntie Tenten?""Yes, Boruto?""Uncle Neji wants to see you...."***A short story starring Boruto, Tenten and Uncle Neji!I do not own anything except the plot
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Tenten
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Two Worlds...One Love...

Boruto rolled on the carpet

"Boruto! Yamerou!" a brunette called the little 4 year-old blonde, son of a Hokage and the Byakugan Princess

"Auntie Tenten!! Play with Botuto!!" Boruto pulled Tenten's wrist, his baby-talk audible, as he brought out his toy kunai and the weapon mistress sighed

How did she end up babysitting Hinata and Naruto's son? Well, it goes a bit like this...

_**Flashback** _

_"Onegai, Teny-chan?" the lavander eyed begged the brunette_

_"Nande?!" Tenten protested_

_"Naruto-kun and I are going to get a message from Kumogakure and I can't leave anyone with Boruto! Can you please babysit him for a little while?" Hinata said_

_"Hey, there's Ino!"_

_"Ino-chan, Sai-kun and Inojin are off with Shikamaru, Temari and Shikadai to Sunagakure."_

_"Ja, Karui?"_

_"Off with Choji and Chocho back to the Raikage."_

_"Ja, Sakura then!"_

_"Off with Sasuke, right?"_

_"Konohamaru?"_

_"He's off with Moegi and Udon on a B-Rank Mission."_

_"Hanabi?"_

_"Training with Father."_

_"Argh! Wakata! I'm going to babysit Boruto!" Tenten finally gave up_

_"Yes! Thanks, Teny-chan!!"_

_"Soieba, what did you mean that you'll be off for 'a little while'?" Tenten inquired_

_"I honestly do not know..."_

**_Flashback End_ **

"Keh...alright you little rascal!" Tenten finally gave in as she grabbed a toy shuriken and pretended to spar with the little boy

"Botuto it not a ratcal!" Boruto inferred as he pouted but slowly smiled as Tenten ruffled his blonde hair "I know that, Boruto. It's just that you remind me so much of Naruto..." she reminisced how Naruto managed to pull himself up from being a loser

"Botuto like Auntie Teny!!" Boruto said as he hugged her "Awww! Kawaii~! Auntie Tenten loves you too, Boruto!"

Suddenly, Boruto's stomach growled

"Botuto it hungy..." Boruto remarked, smiling a cheeky smile at the weapon mistress

"Well, what does Boruto like to eat, then?" Tenten asks as she looked into the boy's blue eyes...eyes that may contain the byakugan someday...

"Botuto would like tamen!!"

"Okay! Keep playing, Auntie Tenten will call you for dinner later, ne?" she told him and Boruto nodded

***

The byakugan...

Boruto might achieve it and he may be a strong shinobi someday, bearing Naruto's determination and Hinata's powerful demeanor.

He may also develop his uncle's mastery of 8 trigrams...

_Neji..._

She couldn't help but think about her teammate Hyuga genius. I mean, yeah, he died protecting Naruto and Hinata with a smile on his face but she still couldn't help but miss him...

"Okay, Boruto! Open your mouth and say 'ahhh'," Tenten told the little boy as he sat on a high chair that Hinata left.

"Ahhhmmm" Boruto chewed on the noodles

"Boruto do not eat ramen so much, okay? It is not good for you if nothing goes into your system other than noodles, okay?" Tenten said with a big smile as she wipes the soup from the little boy's face.

Boruto swallowed and smiled, saluting "Hai, Captain Tenten!! Botuto will liten to mama and you!" he said with a salute and an eye-closed smile.

****

"Oyatumi, Aunt Tenten!" Boruto says as he yawns and Tenten tucks him in.

The brunette brought out a futon and laid it on the floor as she removed the ponytails that tied her buns.

Her brown hair cascades down her back

"Wow! Aunt Tenten! You are to peety!" the blonde praised and Tenten giggled

"Go to sleep, Boruto. Oyasumi." she laid down, facing away from him

"Oyatumi, Auntie! Aiteru."

"Aishiteru, Boruto..."

*****

Tenten woke up as she hears Boruto talking

"Yes! Botuto love Aunt Tenten!...Eh? You love her too? Botuto will take care of her! Botuto promises and Botuto never breaks his promise!...She knows you too? Then, Botuto will take care of her!...Hai, matashita ne!" she hears his voice get quiet as she slowly wakes up and sat up, groaning and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Ohayou, Auntie Tenten!!"

"Ahh...ohayo, Boruto! What would you like for breakfast?" she asks

"Hmmm...maybe onigiri? Can Auntie Tenten make me some?" Boruto asks as he smiles

"Okay then, I will wash my face then, I'll make you onigiri and ebi tempura and also kani tempura, ne?"

"Hai!!!"

****

"Ahhh..." Tenten relaxes into the shower. Boruto was playing in the living room as she takes a bath.

_Who was Boruto talking to earlier? Was he talking to himself?_

She turns off the tap and listens to Boruto

"Swoosh! Oh no! Ikuti it down! Don't wotty! Kina it coming!! Boom! Enemy down!" Boruto makes sound effects as he plays

"Ahh? You? Oh, Auntie is in the shower, nande?" Boruto talks again, but this time, it seems someone is talking to him too

"BORUTO IS SOMEONE LOOKING FOR ME?"

"Ah! Auntie its nothing! Botuto it talking to himself!!" Boruto reasons but Tenten wasn't convinced and tells herself to confront Boruto about it.

*****

"Ne, Boruto, I overheard you talking. Who were you talking to?" Tenten asks the little boy.

"E...Eto...jitsua, auntie..." the little boy stood up and went in front of Tenten who turned to him as he places his hand on hers

Just then, Tenten felt that her eyes were getting droopy...

"Auntie...my friend wants to see you..." Boruto stated as he smiles a small one then, for Tenten, everything went black...

*****

She then felt that she was standing on something...it felt...somehow hard so she figured it must be the ground but when she looked on her feet, all she saw was her feet on black...

"Doko...?" she asked herself as she tried to wander on the mysterious place.

Suddenly, a white light blinded her and she shielded her eyes from it...

Once the light cleared, she gasped at the sight before her...

She was on a...

 _"Haruno...?"_ a springfield.

She saw different kinds of hana or flowers growing there; petunias, rosebushes, dama de noche, dahlia, violets and the most cherished tree of the country, sakura or cherry blossoms.

"Nani...?"

She saw a big house in a distance and she didn't know what came over her but she felt drawn to the house so, she walked towards it.

****

The house was a traditional japanese house.

"Kono nioi wa..." she said to herself as she smelled a familiar scent...

"Macha tea..." she said as she followed the scent which led her to the dining room's door.

The weapon mistress was shocked to see a silhouette of a man inside

_Would I be charged of tresspassing?!?!?!_

"Come in, I know you're there..." a voice came from the dining room

"Hai!!"

****

When she opened the door, her eyes flooded with tears as her knees became wobbly

"Ne...ji?"

"Ohayo, Tenten..." the brown haired, lavander eyed Hyuga genius greeted her with a wave

She couldn't stop herself so, she ran to him (as Neji stood up) as she hugged him, Neji hugging back.

"Everyone misses you, Neji..."

"Do you?"

"Eh?"

"Do you miss me too, Tenten?"

"Baka...! Of course I did!!" she said as she punched his chest playfully as she smiles with tears in her eyes

***

That moment lasted for a while but soon, Neji carried the weapon mistress outside where they could see the whole haruno.

As they were walking, Tenten noticed his appearance; his body was translucent, as if one false move will make you go through him.

Then, Neji sat down on the stairs as he held Tenten close to him...

"Omai wa...suki da..." Tenten confesses realizing she didn't confess while he was alive...

Neji simply smiled and kissed her forehead lovingly

"Baka yarou..." he scolded her which Tenten frowned at "Doshite?" she asks

"How can you love someone who is a person who dictates the fate of others?" he asks as he cuddles to her

"Omai wa teme! That was a long time ago, Neji! I know you've changed! You changed the way you treat people!" Tenten reasons as she places her hands on his chest as she looks into Neji's lavander eyes, eyes that she missed so much to look into....

"Hai, hai, if you say so..." Neji said as he pushed her face back into his chest.

"...Neji?"

"Nani?"

"I have some questions..."

"Ask away."

"Did you regret protecting Hinata and Naruto?" she asks, she didn't mean to make it sound rude but she just wanted to be straightforward

"No because a Hyuga from the branch family has the duty to protect the main house...and I know Hinata-sama still has lots of missions to achieve in this world..." Neji narrates as he kisses her hair

"Soka..."

"Demo..."

"Demo??"

"Demo, I know that there are still more things I myself want to achieve too so I was a bit lonely...but happy at the same time, you get what I mean?" Neji says as he looks on her

"Like?"

"Like what?"

"What did you want to achieve?" Tenten asks as she observes the flowers swaying in the wind.

Neji stayed silent but he sighed "Come, I want to show you something..." he says as they both stood up and walked through the field

As they walk, Tenten suddenly remembered Boruto

"Are you the one talking to Boruto?" she asks

"Boruto? Oh, Botuto...well, yes. I sensed a special technique coming from him and as I get closer, I got to talk to him. Who is he to you?" Neji asks, slowing down

"No one. He is Hinata and Naruto's son. Your nephew. I was asked to babysit him for they will be gone for some time..." Tenten says and Neji sighs and smiles

***

"Whoa! Suteki!!!" Tenten says as she walks first - more like runs - as she giggles as she dances around the small pond with lilypads and water lilies

"Ne, Neji?"

"Hm?"

"Loosen up and dance with me!" she says as she grabs his hands and pulls him as they spin around, an audible "Whoa!" came from Neji's lips.

***

As they spin, they slowly got dizzy - well, Tenten did - and crashed to the grass, Tenten on top him.

Neji smiles as he kisses her forehead which made Tenten stop her giggles

"Omai wa..."

He paused to kiss her passionately on the lips, they shared the same passion as Tenten gave in and melted into the kiss

When they pulled away, they were breathing hard as Neji smiles at her

"Tenten, I must leave soon..."

Tenten lost her giggles as she looked down

"Oh..."

"But,"

"But?"

"But remember this; **I love you.** Since our genin days, I've developed an affection for you. I was just putting my pride first. I love you, Tenten. I'm sorry if I didn't live long enough for you to hear it in the physical world." Neji said as he made her look at him

"Take care of yourself and remember this will not be our last meet. I will see you again...I just know it..." Neji continues as they stood up, he gave one final kiss to Tenten as he slowly fades

"I love you."

"I love you too, Neji. Even heaven and earth will not change that."

"I know it won't."

Then, she slowly drifts into the physical world.

***

Tenten wakes up and finds the moonlight shining through her curtains.

She checked on Boruto and found him sleeping soundly.

Tenten looked at the bundy clock on the wall;

**2:30 a.m.**

Tenten sighs but smiles as she glances at the moonlight. She stood up and opened the curtains a little as the night wind blew her hair

_Neji...I promise I will take care of myself. I will not give up...I love you so much. Not even this sky will seperate us..._

****

"Thanks for babysitting Boruto." Naruto smiles as Hinata bows

"Hehe! Anytime." she bends down to Boruto's size "Be good, Boruto. You can visit Aunt Tenten anytime, okay?"

"Hai! Botuto will be a good boy! He will listen to kaa-chan and tou-chan like you told me, Auntie Tenten!" Boruto says as he kisses the weapon mistress' cheek "Aiteru, Auntie!!" he says

"Sayonara, arigato, Teny-chan!" Hinata says as the three of them waves to the brunette

"Bye-bye!!" Boruto waves and Tenten waves back

***

"What did you do in Aunt Teny's house?" Hinata asks as they enter their home

"I got to know Uncle Neji from Aunt Tenten!!" Boruto said meaningfully

"Oh? Soka?"

"HAI! Ne, kaa-chan, can I visit in Auntie's house again sometime?" Boruto asks

"Sure!"

 _Neji-nii-san...thanks for watching over Tenten and Boruto. As always, I can always count on you..._ Hinata thought

***

Tenten laid down on her futon and sighed

**_I love you, Tenten..._ **

She smiles at Neji's voice knowing his spirit is watching over her and the others.

**_I love you too, Neji..._ **

**_Forever and Always..._ **

**_Even our_ ** **_two worlds_ ** **_will not stand in the way of our_ ** **_one love_ ** **_..._ **

**The End!!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I did not make anyone hate me on this one. I just got the idea from watching Naruto Season 4.


	2. The Branching Future...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a website (idk if it's still up until now) called NarutoRealFuture Wikia. That's where I got Raven and Falcon/Tenji from.

Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten and Temari also known as the SHITT GIRLZ are walking freely through the village together with their husbands (except Tenten since she's single but act as a guardian of Boruto, Metaru and Himawari) and kids.

Tenten yawns as she glances around but her eyes fixed on a little boy with brown spiky hair sleeping in an alleyway with a younger girl with long brown hair and the top was tied in two buns.

"Ne, Naruto...are these two Konoha Ninjas?" she asks as she points to the two

"Ah yeah. They say they are Konoha Ninjas and they showed me their records. The weird thing I found out are their clan names and eyes..." Naruto says as he gestures them to follow him. The others shrugged but followed anyway.

**

"Here they are." he showed them two folders and Tenten went in to open it and was shocked to see their academy pictures.

"You see? They have lavander eyes like the Hyuga clan. And look at their last names too..." Naruto says which made them all glance at the two folders.

 _Hyuga Tenji a.k.a. Falcon_ says the file of the boy

 _Hyuga Raven_ says the file of the girl

**(A/N: Picture from deviantART. Credits to the rightful owner!!)**

"What the-?! When did they came here?" Tenten asks as she looks at the kids' background info

"Yesterday. Some ANBU discovered them outside passed curfew." Naruto informed them but Tenten was distracted as she kept reading;

_Parents Information:_   
_Father: Unknown (gone in a very long mission a year ago)_   
_Mother: T_ _..... Hyuga_

Their mother's first name were both faded which sparked curiosity through Tenten. She knows they are siblings... "Ne, can I borrow these records? I'll return it tomorrow. I have to verify something...is it okay?" she begged which Naruto and others stared at her so intently

"Well, I don't see anything wrong with it since you were one of the proctors of the Chunin Exams Second Round." Naruto allowed her and she thanked him and dismissed herself

"Mama..." called little Boruto

"What is it, Bolt?"

"Auntie Tenten looked very serious and determined..." the little boy says as he went to the window and followed Tenten with his gaze.

****

Tenten had just finished reading through Tenji's and Raven's records and she was still curious about their background...

She headed to the Hokage Tower to return their records to Naruto. She knocked and entered and froze

There are more people than expected.... Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, a girl with long black hair with onyx eyes and red rimmed eyeglasses, a blonde boy with blue eyes, little Sarada, little Boruto and baby Himawari

"Ah- ma- ITAI!!" Tenji, which she just noticed, screamed when a girl with long black hair and red eyeglasses on punched him

"Shut the hell up, Tenji..."

"Oi, Sarada! Don't be rude to my cousin!" yelled a blonde boy with blue eyes

"Baka! I told you not to yell out my name like that! We are in the past, okay?! The future will change if we don't bring back Tenji and Raven before they disrupt this timeline.... Nanadaime-sama and Papa said we should do this as fast as we can before our own time gets destroyed!" the girl says

"You don't have to hurt him like that-ttebasa!!"

"Sigh..." the girl ignored him and took a glance at the little Sarada in the room. She smiled at her

"Hi, me."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT?!?!?!" all had wide eyes and wondering features.

"A-Anyway, we need to go now, Falcon, Rei..." the girl, now known as Sarada('s future self?) says as he pulls Tenji to his feet

"I don't want to..." Tenji answers sternly and takes his hand back "Me too. I don't wanna leave Mama sad in this time...she misses Papa and I won't let her be sad..." Raven says in a determined tone

"Sigh...mattaku...I can never get through to you guys. Just so you know...Mitsuki, Boruto, Himawari, Shikadai and I will supervise you..." Sarada answers in a giving up tone

"Yeah!!"  
"Arigato, Sarada-senpai!"

"Shut up..." she answers as she clears her throat.

"We come from further into a branching future of the ninja world, Nanadaime-sama. In our time, Neji-san isn't dead and a great prodigy of the Hyuga Clan. He had married and had kids," she gestured to Tenji and Raven "this little rascals are his children. Boruto is their cousin, I am one of their mentors in taijutsu along with Mitsuki and Shikadai. Himawari is their third teacher in mastering the byakugan...." Sarada narrated as they all listened attentively

"Huh...yeah but what does it have to do with them arriving here if they are from a branching future?" asked Sakura to her branching future daughter

"Well, Mama...some changes occured. It could be for bad or good. One of those bad things is that I freakin' got a curse mark from Orochimaru's son, Mitsuki. I left the village for three years until Konohamaru-sensei, Boruto, Himawari, Mitsuki's controlled self, Shikadai, Papa and Mama and also these two rescued me and in my travels, I discovered someone disrupted the time gears that balanced the Time Tree." Sarada says

"The Time tree is under the Hyuga Clan's protection. Of course, that included Papa and Mama and Auntie Hinata. But among them, Mama was the one tasked to take care of it...but she was ambushed.... And now, she's sick and...Papa's going mad without her...a year ago, he left for a mission and hasn't come back. Mama was so heartbroken before she fell into an illness, she wrote in our records that our father is unknown." Raven says as she hugged her brother

"We decided to time travel since the only cure for Mama's illness had been destroyed in our time by a White Zetsu Army, we figured if we travel to the good timeline, we'll find the cure...but we haven't had much success and...we're disrupting the first future." Tenji says as he sighs

"Cure...?" Tenten mumbled "What is your Mama's sickness?" she asks

"A disease she said she had since childhood...Byukiwabetsuni.... A sickness that lets the victim's soul wander the Bridge between the Immortal and Mortal Planes.... The victim's body is in a state of coma but we feel the soul's chakra and we are able to talk to her soul." Raven said

"Byukiwa...betsuni..." Sakura repeated

"I know how to make the cure...!" Tenten says as she gestures them to follow her

***

Tenten placed the pot of water in the fire on the stove...all watched her movements intently, especially Tenji and Raven.

Once the water boiled, she put leaves from a herbal plant Sakura got for her.

"The leaves I just put in...its called **hagenki** found only in the land of lightning. Only medical nins from Konoha got the species of the plant and breed it here. Is that what you were looking for?" Tenten asks as she stirs the mixture so that the leaf's extract will mix with the water.

"Yes! That's it! How did you know?" Raven asks curiously

"Well...actually, I got sick with that too when I was a kid. Lord Third took me in and cured me with this. He taught it to me once I got better." Tenten said

"I think the mystery is almost solved ne, Sakura?" Sasuke says with a grin and Sakura nods

"What mystery are you two talking about?"

"Ne, Rei-chan, Falcon-kun, your father is Hyuga Neji, right?" Hinata asks, catching on.

"Yes." both answered

"......Well then, what is your mother's name? Can we know?" Sakura continues the talk

Raven looked at Tenji and he looked at their senpai "Sarada-senpai, can we?"

Sarada of the branching future sighs and nods "There is no escaping now anyways..."

"Yey!!"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Our mama's name is..."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

".....Hyuga..."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"TENTEN!!!"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT?!?!?!?" all except Sasuke, Sakura and the branching future kids, the babies and little Sarada and Boruto yelled

"I know it's surprising..." says Raven but she turned when she heard Tenten drop the spoon she uses in stirring.

**

Tenten's tears were uncontrollably flowing...

"Nande...?" she whispered as she wipes her tears.

"NANDE?!?!"

Little Boruto ran to her and held her hand

"Auntie Tenten...my friend wants to see you..." he says which made Tenten stop crying and drop to the ground, fainting.

"Tenten!" all yells

"Not to worry. She just wants to talk to my friend. She will return to us soon..." Boruto stated meaningfully as everyone glanced at him.

******

Tenten was back at the haruno she last saw Neji at...she was near the pond she danced with Neji in...she curled herself up into a ball and sobbed as she buried her face in her knees...

Her sobs lessened when she felt two hands lifting her face to look straight.

"Tenten, why are you crying?" asks a translucent man with white robes to the brunette

"Neji..."

"Hug me, will you?" he opened his arms for her and she smiles as tears of joy flowed down her cheeks. She hugged him tightly...and he did too.

"Why are you crying? Did someone make you sad?" Neji asks caressing the weapon mistress' back.

"Iie...it's just that...someone appeared in the village, Neji..."

"Who?"

"Two kids fresh out from the academy. I don't remember them but I saw their records. They introduced themselves as Tenji and Raven Hyuga. From a branching future of the Ninja World." Tenten narrates and Neji smiles and nods

"Yes there IS a time tree..."

"You know about the time tree??" she asks surprised.

"You wanna see?"

"Yes please!"

"Well then, come and take my hand..." he tells her as she smiles as he leads her through the springfield.

****

"According to Lores, there's a tree that connects the world to their time. They called it...Yggdrasil. It binds heaven, earth and hell together. Another portion of it binds time." Neji narrates as he stops in front of a huge tree that is so high you could barely see its leaves.

"It is also said to be as high as heaven itself." he continues as Tenten looks at it with awe.

"It binds...heaven, earth, hell and time..." Tenten says as she hugs Neji "This tree is our proof." she states firmly

"Proof?"

"The earth where I am now...and heaven where you are now...are connected. We can never be separated." Tenten announces as Neji kissed her head affectionately.

She looks up and stands on her tiptoes

"May I?"

"I'm always open for you..."

She smiles and kisses him...he kissed back as their tongues fought for dominance.

He walked dizzily to a tree away from Yggdrasil and pulls away but his partner was suprised when he kisses her neck...a small moan come out of her...

"Ne...ji..."

"Kami, how long have I waited to touch you..." Neji says in between his actions

"Neji...I want you...please take me...it's okay if it happens only here...I just...please..." she pleads the Hyuga

He smiles and starts to strip her off. He went to her ear and whispered sensually "I'm gonna start slow but I'll make sure you get the pleasure you can never get from anyone except me..." he says as he starts to do the deed.

***

Tenten panted as she came one last time...they were on the ground now and Neji just collapsed on her, exhausted as well.

Silence filled the place...

"Will I ever see you again, Neji?"

"I will always be by your side. Even if you cannot see me, I will always watch over you. We'll see each other again, Tenten..." he says as he pulls out of her as they both got dressed.

Neji kissed her lips again

"Goodbye,"

"Not goodbye, Tenten because goodbye means we will never see each other again. Instead, see you later..." Neji says as he kissed her knuckles.

Slowly, she drifts back into the physical World.

***

She wakes up and found herself on her bed. She gets up and groans as she goes out towards the kitchen.

"Yare, yare..." she says as she sees the others look at her worryingly

"Don't be so worried." Tenten says as she looks at little Boruto "Arigatou, Boruto..."

"It's nothing, Auntie! All that matters is that you're fine now..." Boruto says with a cheeky smile

Tenten smiles back as she goes back to the boiling water.

***

"Thank you, mama for this. I'm sure Papa would come back. He too is in search for this cure and Mama would be cured too..." Raven said as her lavander eyes glint with excitement.

"Heh heh. Don't mention it, Rei. Falcon, take care of your little sister okay? Don't give your parents trouble, okay?" Tenten gave her final reminders.

"Yes, mama..."

"Okay...ikou!" Sarada says as she activates her rinnegan and a portal opened

"Goodbye everyone." Raven said

"Not goodbye, Rei. Goodbye means we're not going to see each other again. Instead, you should say, 'see you later!'!" Tenten says with a grin

"Papa used to say that too..." Raven mumbled "Ja...see you later, everyone!" Raven said as she, Sarada, Boruto and Tenji steps into the portal as it quickly vanishes....

**"See you later..." ~Raven and Falcon Hyuga**

**"I love you..." ~Neji Hyuga**

**The End**


End file.
